


Cloud Nine

by kangkimkoo



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: I suck at tags, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i suck at summaries too, other members mentioned - Freeform, seriwoo only appears at the end though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangkimkoo/pseuds/kangkimkoo
Summary: Taeyoung and Seongmin just wants some cuddles too.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung, Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 45





	Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> back after 5 months SMDKFKFF it’s been forever since i last wrote sumn but i hope you enjoy reading :’)

Taeyoung has been twisting and turning on his bed for the past five minutes. He's confused as to why he's having a hard time sleeping today when he usually sleeps with ease, but he can only assume it's because of the weather. Winter has made its way to Korea, and Taeyoung is more of a summer person.

Seeing as it doesn't seem like he'll get to dreamland anytime soon, Taeyoung decides to get up and go to the other members' bedrooms to see if anyone was willing to pull an all-nighter with him.

He goes down the ladder carefully not to wake Serim and Hyeongjun up, and was greeted by the sight of the latter burying himself into the older's chest when he got to the bottom bunk. Taeyoung frowns at this and grumbles his way out, jealous that his roommates have each other to protect themselves from the cold.

He first goes to chocolate room because he was so sure Wonjin was still awake, but he couldn't be more wrong. The chocolate roommates sleeping together in one bed with Wonjin sprawled on top of Jungmo and Allen was the scene that welcomed him when he opened the door.

_Lucky Wonjin hyung._ Taeyoung pouts to himself. _He has both Allen hyung and Jungmo hyung to keep him warm._

Defeated, he moves on to the next room but contemplates before opening the door. Woobin, Minhee and Seongmin were people who hate their peace being disturbed, and there was a possibility that they might knock Taeyoung out if he disturbs their slumber.

_At least that will put me to sleep._

_Forever._

Scratching his head, Taeyoung comes to the decision to just go back to his own bedroom. But before he could even move his feet, he hears a loud bang from the ice cream room that made him hastily open the door. Scanning the room to see where the sound came from, he saw Seongmin throwing a silent fit on the floor.

" _What's up with you?_ " Taeyoung goes near the younger and tries to stop himself from laughing at the latter's angy expression.

" _Minhee hyung kicked me!_ " Seongmin frowns. " _He and Woobin hyung were having a cuddling session so I decided to join in, but Minhee hyung unconsciously kicked me in his sleep!_ "

At this point, it was getting hard for Taeyoung to suppress his laughter. He just can never take the smaller seriously.

" _Why are you still awake anyway?_ " Taeyoung says while slowly making his way to Seongmin's bed. " _You had a hard time sleeping too, huh?_ "

Ignoring what Seongmin assumed was just a rhetorical question, he eyes the older who was getting comfortable on his bed. Taeyoung even has the blanket draped over him already and everything.

" _Why are you on my bed?_ "

" _Why not?_ "

" _You want to sleep next to me tonight or something?_ "

That was the goal and Taeyoung tried to be nonchalant about it, but he became a blushing mess when Seongmin read his mind. Good thing the lights were off or else the blond would've questioned why he looked like a bursting tomato.

Taeyoung pats the space next to him.

" _I mean if you insist._ "

Seongmin rolls his eyes at the taller's words, but makes his way to the bed anyway. After fluffing his pillows, he finally lays down, facing the side where he couldn't see Taeyoung.

" _Good night._ " Seongmin whispers, expecting Taeyoung to say it back immediately but to no avail. " _Rude. Say it back._ "

" _But I can't sleep._ " Taeyoung pouts, repeatedly poking Seongmin's back to get the latter to face him.

" _What does that have to do with me?_ " Annoyed, Seongmin finally turns and stares daggers at the older.

Taeyoung falls silent for a good five minutes, looking at anything but Seongmin. He was unsure whether to let out what had been lingering on his mind as he was too shy to say it out loud.

" _Can we cuddle?_ "

Seongmin smiles at that.

He shyly nods his head, moves closer, and slowly puts his arm over Taeyoung.

The taller of the two reciprocated Seongmin's actions, and soft giggles ensued and filled the room.

" _Good night Taeyoung._ "

" _Good night Seongmin._ "

Protected by each other's warmth, both boys could finally relax and drift off to dreamland. They smile at each other one last time before closing their eyes and going to sleep.

-

" _Taeyoung?_ "

Serim, although still in a half asleep state, was determined to look for the younger when he noticed that there was no one in the top bunk.

" _Where's Taeyoung?_ " Serim asks to no in particular, but hopes that at least one of the members who were chilling in the living room will answer him.

" _He's in our room._ " Woobin announces.

Serim nods in acknowledgment before walking to the ice cream room.

The sight that hailed him when he entered almost made him squeal like a middle school girl, and he hastily fishes his phone out of his pocket to take a photo of Seongmin resting on Taeyoung's arms, with the latter's freehand putting a protective hold on Seongmin's head.

" _Serim hyung,_ " The boy mentioned paused his photo session to look at Woobin who was peaking by the door. " _Wake the maknaes up. Breakfast is ready._ "

_Filling my empty stomach sounds good right now_ , Serim thinks, but he has another idea in mind that he feels would give him a better boost than breakfast.

" _But Ruby,_ " Serim thinks he's nowhere near cute, but he tried his best to appear so by batting his eyelashes at Woobin. " _Look._ "

He points to Taeyoung and Seongmin who have been hugging each other for dear life since last night.

" _Can't we cuddle like them too?_ "

All Serim got was a flying spatula hitting him square in the face as a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> naming my fics either after lyrics from cravity’s songs or the song itself because i’m unoriginal like that


End file.
